La boîte à musique
by Luka Tsukimi
Summary: Sakura s’abandonne aux bras du désespoir suite à la mort de ses parents... Mais lorsqu’elle est faite prisonnière par l’Akatsuki, elle réalise que la douleur de chacun des membres qui la compose est semblable à la sienne... AkaSaku lemon ?
1. Chapter 1

**||- Auteur :** Luka Tsukimi.

**||- Titre :** La boite à musique.

**||- Principal pairing :** AkaSaku (Akatsuki x Sakura).

**||- Rating :** M (R-18) : **/!\** Lemon **/!\**.

**||- Disclaimer :** Les acteurs de cette fanfic ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto... Les fans de Naruto pardonneront mon pauvre petit cerveau malade et dérangée pour avoir perverti la nature des personnages du manga qu'ils affectionnent... xD.

* * *

_« Un sourire, ne coûte rien et produit beaucoup.  
Il enrichit ceux qui le reçoivent,  
sans appauvrir ceux qui le donnent.  
Il ne dure qu'un instant mais son souvenir est parfois éternel.  
Personne n'est assez riche pour s'en passer.  
Personne n'est assez pauvre pour ne pas le mériter. »_

**[Raoul Follereau]**

* * *

**.LA BOITE A MUSIQUE.**

– **Chapitre 1 : Requiem pour une guerre –**

Longtemps j'ai vécu dans l'ignorance totale de ce que représentait la mort. Je connaissais la souffrance, la peur, la haine, et je croyais même me faire une idée bien précise de ce que représentait le décès d'une personne, qu'elle me soit chère ou indifférente. Pourtant, il aura fallut attendre que j'y sois réellement confronté pour comprendre enfin ce que tout cela signifiait... J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré ne jamais le savoir. Car aucune douleur, aucune peine, aucune affliction ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce sentiment de détresse et de rage qui m'emplissait dès lors...

L'année écoulée avait été la plus horrible de toute mon existence, et je doute bien qu'elle soit la pire période de ma vie. Au début du mois de Juin, mon père mourrait dans une mission que l'Hokage lui avait personnellement confiée. Ce fut d'ailleurs toute ma famille qui paya le prix de cet échec... J'en ai été si mortifiée que nulle joie ne pouvait me rendre le sourire. Mais celle qui en demeura la plus affligé fut ma mère... Jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne me souviens l'avoir vu dans pareil état. Les pleures, les cris, les angoisses se succédaient à longueur de journée dans son esprit et elle demeurait comme une femme qui n'avait plus de raison. La douleur troublait entièrement ses pensées, car pour elle, nulle chose ne pu être pire que la mort du mari qu'elle aimait et dont elle était aimée.

Elle mourut quelques mois plus tard, lors du solstice d'hiver. Je savais qu'elle avait attendu sa mort avec la plus grande des impatiences, incapable de se remettre de sa peine. La voir endurer pareille souffrance m'avait permit d'accepter son choix, et bien que mon chagrin fut encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de quelque manière que ce soit...

C'était il y a tous justes vingt-huit jours, et, comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, ma douleur ne s'était toujours pas tarie. Cependant, je n'en laissais rien transparaître. Rester chez moi à me morfondre en pleurant n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Si j'avais agit ainsi, j'aurais très certainement finit par perdre la raison tout comme ma mère. Je dissimulais donc au mieux toute cette souffrance qui était la mienne, sans pour autant réussir la cacher entièrement. Je n'osais plus dormir, car mon sommeil s'agrémentait de cauchemars et d'horreurs, si bien que mes yeux se retrouvèrent très vite cernés d'un bleu des plus prononcé. Mon visage avait quand à lui perdu toute couleur, laissant place à un teint livide et macabre. L'appétit ne me venait plus et je me forçais un tant soit peu à manger lorsque cela relevait de l'extrême nécessité...

Néanmoins, cette expérience m'avait apporté une capacité qui n'était pas des moindres : Je n'avais à présent plus peur de mourir. J'enchainais donc les missions aussi rapidement que possible, pour me trouver toujours occupée. Tsunade n'osait pas s'opposer à mes demandes, et je dois dire que j'en profitais un peu pour m'attribuer la plus part des missions de rang S. Elles ne manquaient pas en ce temps de guerre, et bien que la possibilité d'une mort prochaine m'indifférait totalement, l'idée de réaliser avec succès celles qui m'étaient données me tenait à cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Car j'étais une fois encore confrontée à cette horrible chose qu'est le décès d'un être cher... Je la tenais serrée entre mes bras, comme si ce geste désespéré pouvait l'aider dans pareille circonstance. Elle ne pouvait me quitter. Pas ici, pas comme ça, pas encore. Je ne la laisserais pas faire, même si de son côté elle avait abandonné tout espoir de survie ! Je la portais contre moi et continuait à courir en direction de Konoha avec toute la force du désespoir. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils finiraient par nous rattraper...

**« - Tiens bon Ino ! Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets ! »**

Le sol, rendu meuble et glissant par les pluies diluviennes qui s'étaient abattues ici ces derniers jours, ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je grimaçais à chaque foulée, mon corps étant recouvert de multiples plaies toutes plus graves les unes que les autres. A cet instant, la peur me tordait l'estomac. Contrairement à ce que l'on pu croire, je n'avais absolument pas peur de mourir. Non, j'avais depuis bien longtemps accepté cette éventualité... Mais j'avais peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle me quitte, peur que son corps finisse abandonné ici, peur de ne plus jamais avoir le bonheur de la voir sourire de nouveau. A cette pensée, ma ténacité s'intensifia et je filais alors à une vitesse affolante à travers les hautes herbes qui entravaient ma route... Toutefois, le courage et la volonté de survie n'étaient pas toujours utiles dans pareille situation.

**« - Merde ! Ils nous rattrapent ! »**

Des voix se firent entendre. Dans un premier temps, elles ne représentaient qu'un vague bourdonnement qui se mêlait frénétiquement au souffle du vent dans mes oreilles. Puis elles s'intensifièrent, montrant que nos poursuivants se rapprochaient incontestablement de nous. Bientôt ils furent à notre niveau, me coursant de près et ne me laissant aucune possibilité de fuite. L'un se trouvait à ma gauche, l'autre était légèrement plus en arrière sur ma droite. Mais négligeant ce fait, je restais concentré sur le martellement de mes pas qui tambourinait le sol. Le combat était inévitable, et tout portait à croire que ma vie et celle d'Ino s'achèverait ici même. Nous aurions certainement eut une chance de nous en sortir s'ils ne nous étaient pas tombé dessus sans crier garde. Mais il semblait que le destin avait l'obligeance de s'acharner sur moi ces derniers temps et je savais bien que le peu de chakra qui me restait ne nous suffirait pas à sortir d'ici indemne.

Ino était toujours inconsciente et mon état physique de me permettait même plus d'effectuer une simple attaque. La seule force qui me poussait encore à avancer n'était plus qu'un simple désir primitif qui cuisait en moi : la volonté de survie. Si j'avais laissé tomber ma meilleure amie, j'aurais très certainement réussit à leur échapper. Cependant, je voulais qu'elle vive. Car mon existence n'avait plus aucune valeur à mes yeux, mais pour elle, qui avait encore une famille et un entourage qui l'aimait, la mort ne pouvait être que synonyme de fatalité. J'aurais facilement vendu mon âme, mon corps et tout le peu de chose qui m'appartenait encore si j'avais su qu'un tel sacrifice aurait pu la sauver... Mais avec pareils ennemis, il était inutile de chercher à négocier.

Je savais que notre fin était proche. Et cette pensée se concrétisa lorsque je sentis les dernières bouffées d'adrénaline qui m'animaient se dissiper. Mon corps se fit lourd et mes pas ne furent plus que de vagues piétinements sur le sol boueux. Les crampes dans mes jambes et dans mes côtes redoublèrent d'intensité, me procurant une vive douleur au thorax. La dure réalité s'imposa à moi comme une évidence, que je me refusais cependant à accepter : Nous allions mourir. Je stoppais brusquement ma course, sans que nos assaillants ne s'y attendent. Ils filèrent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux et s'arrêtèrent à leur tour quelques mètres plus loin.

Mon souffle était court. Mes jambes plièrent sous le poids de la fatigue et du manque d'énergie. N'ayant plus la force de porter cette charge sur mes épaules, je laissais tomber Ino en même temps que moi. Elle sa retrouva donc allongée sur le sol humide, moi à ses côtés. Mes genoux trempaient dans la terre battue, infectant les plaies et les coupures qui se trouvaient sur mes mollets et mes chevilles, tandis que mes yeux fixaient avec aigreur et rancune les deux hommes qui nous faisaient face. Un sentiment de dégout m'emplit le corps lorsque je compris que ma dernière vision du monde serait l'image d'Ino, miséreuse fleur qu'on avait laissé tomber dans la boue. Jamais une femme aussi belle et emplie de tant de vertu et de douceur n'aurait du se retrouver si humiliée...

**« - Et bien, hm... J'espérais que tu continues à courir encore un peu, hm. C'est ennuyant de voir qu'aucun ennemis ne peut tenir la route face à nous, hm.**

**- Ne te montre pas si arrogant Deidara. Elle nous aura tout de même donné du fil à retordre. J'ai trouvé cette petite poursuite très divertissante.**

**- Il n'était pas dans mon intention de vous offrir un quelconque divertissement. Gardez vos réflexions abjectes pour ceux qui veulent bien les entendre !**

**- Oh... Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, hm. A ta place j'aurais plutôt pris ça comme un compliment, hm. Il est très rare que Sasori prenne plaisir à courir après quelqu'un, hm. Tu devrais être honorée d'apprendre que tu es une exception, hm.**

**- Où vois-tu de l'honneur dans toute cette misère ?! Regarde dans quel état se trouve Ino ! Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai rencontré des personnes capables d'une telle bassesse !**

**- Entre ennemis inutile de se ménager. Tu connais le dicton mieux que personne, n'est-ce pas... Sakura ? »**

En effet elle le connaissait et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Sasori le lui rappelait... Après tout, elle l'avait déjà tué par le passer, et il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas ménagé lors de son combat. Lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, inutile de nier qu'elle avait été surprise et totalement désorientée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas prit la peine de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa soudaine « réincarnation ». Mais à vrai dire, cela n'occupait pas une très grande importance dans son esprit. Car les faits étaient là : Il était en vie. Comprendre pourquoi n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose dans une telle situation, puisqu'elle allait mourir sous peu. Toutefois, le pantin semblait beaucoup s'amuser de son ignorance et ne manquait pas de lui transmettre la joie qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de la tuer à son tour. D'autant plus que Sakura n'aurait pas la chance de bénéficier d'une deuxième chance tout comme il l'avait eut.

**« - Je ne te supplierais pas de m'épargner Sasori, car je sais très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Et je ne tiens d'ailleurs pas à te donner le plaisir de me voir sous une forme aussi honteuse... Cependant, je t'implore de laisser la vie sauve à Ino. Contrairement à moi, elle possède encore toute sa raison et je ne tiens pas à la laisser mourir dans pareille condition.**

**- Pourquoi permettrais-je cela ? Me crois-tu si idiot Sakura ? Je sais très bien que pour une femme telle que toi, la mort d'un proche importe beaucoup plus que ta propre défaillance. En osant demander une telle faveur c'est mon honneur que tu salie, et si je l'acceptais, mon orgueil en serait affligé.**

**- Je serrais prête à tous les sacrifices si tu acceptes de la laisser vivre. C'est ma vie que tu désires ? Ma raison, mon corps, mes services ou autre chose ? Prend-les, je te les offre. Mais laisse-la partir je t'en conjure ! Sa mort ne t'apporterait rien d'autre qu'un peu plus de sang sur les mains ! »**

Elle savait que c'était inutile. En autre, en lui proposant pareil marché, elle abandonnait toute la fierté qui faisait d'elle un ninja reconnu de tous... Mais sa vanité n'occupait pas une grande place dans son esprit à cet instant et si quelques sacrifices lui usent permis de garantir la survie d'Ino, alors elle s'adonnerait à tous les abandons qui relevaient de sa personne. Mais Sasori restait de marbre et ne semblait pas vouloir céder... Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle cru dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un rictus inhabituel s'initier sur les lèvres du concerné.

**« - Peut-être qu'il y aurait un moyen de s'arranger...**

**- Quoi, hm ? Tu as perdus la tête Sasori, hm ?!**

**- Que veux-tu ? Demande-moi ce que tu veux, j'obéirais !**

Le sourire inquiétant du pantin s'étira un peu plus, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange pendant quelques secondes. Il s'approcha de Sakura, ses pieds glissants sur la terre humide. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit furtivement, jusqu'à ce que son visage fusse face au siens. Son bras immergea d'en dessous son immense cape noire aux motifs rouges cernés de blanc, et sa main vint saisir le menton de la jeune fille dans un geste lent et cruel. Il la scruta de ses petits yeux rubis à moitié fermés, puis décrocha un second sourire.

**« - Devient un objet d'art et je la laisserais ici. »**

Sakura ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots. Mais tout portait à croire que cela signifiait un destin funeste pour elle. Elle l'interrogea d'un regard incertain, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir... Deidara ricanait derrière eux. Lui avait parfaitement deviné les intentions de Sasori. Sans chercher plus loin, elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête pour montrer son approbation. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Ino, toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Nul sacrifice ne pourrait valoir la vie d'une amie et quoi que signifiait la demande du criminel, elle était prête à tout pour la sauver.

**« - Très bien. Dans ce cas, ton amie est libre. Mais il ne tiendra qu'à elle de sortir d'ici vivante, et ce, par ses propres moyens. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera elle sera seule et tu serras loin. »**

* * *

**||- Blabla de l'auteur :** Ce sera tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré les quelques difficultés que je rencontre avec la langue française lol. Comme vous avez pu le constater, mon orthographe est loin d'être parfait, même si j'y attache une assea grande attention. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, je tiens à précisez que nous sommes une fois encore dans une fanfic concernant Sakura et l'Akatsuki. Peut-être aurez-vous deviné les intentions de Sasori ?... Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire =) !! A très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

_« J'étais une petite poupée de porcelaine,_

_Immobile avec mes membres artificiels._

_Je ne connaissais ni l'amour, ni la haine_

_Juste le sentiment d'être éternelle..._

_Joue avec moi, joue avec moi !_

_Mes fils sont devenus tes mains,_

_Tu me faisais marcher moi, petit pantin._

_Je pensais que peut-être tu m'aimais,_

_Mais pour toi, je restais un simple jouet... »_

**[Alice]**

* * *

**.LA BOITE A MUSIQUE.**

– **Chapitre 2 : Mélodie pour une poupée –**

Je n'avais aucun regret. A vrai dire, j'avais toujours pensé que sacrifier ma vie pour sauver celle d'une personne que j'aimais serait pour moi la plus glorieuse de toute les fins. J'avais peur, bien sur. Car même si je me montrais courageuse face aux évènements, je n'en restais pas moins humaine. Et la peur était un sentiment humain. Cependant, j'étais certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix. Nul n'aurait pu me blâmer pour pareille conduite car à mes propres yeux elle me semblait exemplaire...

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que je croupissais dans ces cachots. Ou peu être était-ce huit ? La lumière ne perçant pas ici, la notion du temps m'était devenue complètement étrangère. Comme je m'y étais attendue, Sasori prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait plus vite fait d'expédier la chose en me tuant sans plus attendre. Ca ne m'aurait d'ailleurs pas plus attristé que ça de mourir... Malheureusement, ce psychopathe dégénéré avait une toute autre conception de ce que devait être une vengeance. En quelques heures à peine, il avait fait de mon corps un amas de plaies, de sang et d'os brisés qu'il s'amusait à soigner de temps en temps pour que je ne meure pas dans l'immédiat. Etait-ce donc cela sa «vision de l'art» ? Une femme jetée à terre que l'on s'amuse à torturer sans relâche ? Il n'y avait bien que lui pour imaginer un tel spectacle «esthétiquement merveilleux»... Mais toute cette souffrance ne suffirait certainement pas à me faire regretter mon choix. Il semblait d'ailleurs, que ma détermination se lisait clairement dans mon regard, le rendant à chaque fois un peu plus fou de rage. Après tout, Sasori était le genre de personne qui n'aimait pas attendre. Et sûrement attendait-il que je perdis la raison sous ses coups, jusqu'à le supplier de me mettre à mort. Ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver...

Une fois encore ma séance de torture s'apprêtait à commencer. C'était devenu un rituel. J'entendais les pas de mon bourreau se profiler au loin, avant qu'il n'entre dans cette cellule ou l'atmosphère était alourdie par l'odeur du sang. Puis il me frappait avec violence et haine jusqu'à ce que je ne sois même plus capable de penser correctement... J'entendais donc le martellement de ses pas résonner contre les murs des sous-sols. C'était comme le compte à rebours qui me menait droit à la douleur... Lorsqu'il entra dans le cachot, j'étais piteusement allongée au sol, encore meurtrie par les coups qu'il m'avait portés quelques heures plus tôt. Sur ce point là, ma fierté m'avait totalement quitté et pour être honnête cela m'importait peu.

Je sentis son regard dur et jubilant se poser sur moi. Il ne m'était pas nécessaire de le regarder en face pour deviner le rictus infâme qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je ne bougeais pas. Non pas que je n'en eus pas la force, mais simplement parce que je savais que cela ne me servirait à rien. J'acceptais peut être qu'il me frappe sans broncher, mais il était hors de question que je me lève. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça ! Moi, Sakura Haruno, marcher vers cet immonde et répugnant individu, me placer devant lui et le supplier de me battre... Inconcevable. Il s'approcha donc de moi, et me tira violement par les cheveux. Mon visage se retrouva face au siens. Ses yeux me transperçaient comme des lames de rasoir, et je pouvais lire dans ces iris un message qui voulait tout dire... _«Prépare-toi à souffrir»_

Il m'assena un premier coup au visage, provoquant un violant craquement dans mon cou qui se tordit d'une manière inquiétante. Je ne réagissais toujours pas, laissant mon visage de profil. Une deuxième main vint heurter mon autre joue, changeant momentanément l'orientation de ma tête. Il relâcha son emprise sur ma chevelure, me laissant à genoux sur le carrelage froid et poussiéreux. Un pied percuta violement mon abdomen et me projeta contre le mur d'en face. La pierre se fendit lorsque mon corps atterrit à son encontre. Ca faisait tellement mal ! Mon visage se déforma sous la douleur et je retombais mollement par terre. J'entendis alors le rire du criminel fendre mes oreilles... Ce son était répugnant.

**« - Et bien, Sakura ? Tu as mal quelque part ?**

**- ...Non. »**

Il cessa de rire et se jeta sur moi à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement. Ses poings heurtèrent de nouveau mon visage et il martela mon corps comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire punching-ball. Ma douleur était trop grande pour que je puisse me retenir d'hurler. Des cris de douleurs à moitiés étouffés par le sang qui glissait dans ma gorge émergèrent alors de ma cavité buccale sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je le voyais sourire à travers les larmes qui s'écoulaient de mes yeux à moitiés clos. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta. Je le regardais alors perplexe. D'habitude ça durait plus longtemps... Un sourire mauvais de faufila sur ses lèvre, tandis qu'il se relevait, me saisissant une nouvelle fois par les cheveux pour m'obliger à me tenir debout.

**« - Tu n'es pas aussi divertissante que je l'espérais Sakura... Frapper un corps à moitié mort n'est pas une chose très intéressante. Tu pourrais au moins riposter de temps en temps... Ou peut-être préfèrerais-tu que j'en finisse maintenant avec toi ? »**

Bien sur je n'attendais que ça. Les humains sont des choses fragiles... Les femmes le sont encore plus. Ma capacité de résistance avait depuis fort longtemps dépassée sa limite et la mort aurais été pour moi synonyme de délivrance. Mais mon orgueil ne me permettait pas de le lui dire. Car après tout, cela n'aurait représenté qu'une humiliation de plus, et je ne tenais pas à lui faire ce plaisir. C'est donc pourquoi je restais silencieuse... Le calme demeura pendant de nombreuses minutes. Je sentais le regard malsain de Sasori fixer mon corps. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Mes larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues et la douleur me sciait plus que jamais.

Je sentis bientôt un courant d'air agité quelques mèches de cheveux à la naissance de mon cou. Il me fallut un peu de temps avant que je ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait en réalité du souffle de Sasori. Il s'était penché sur moi et sa bouche se trouvait à quelques millimètres de mon oreille. La proximité de nos deux corps me fit tressaillir. J'en étais profondément dégoûtée. Il me murmura alors quelques paroles que j'eues beaucoup de mal à comprendre.

**« - Sakura... Je crois qu'il est temps que tu deviennes une œuvre d'art. »**

Allait-il me tuer ? Je n'en savais que trop rien mais je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Je fermais donc les yeux, comme pour montrer que j'attendais le coup fatal. Cependant, il sembla croire que je venais de perdre connaissance. Je l'entendis jurer derrière moi, apparemment très en colère. Ce qui se passa ensuite m'étonna au plus haut point. Je sentis mon corps se faire soulever dans les airs et être plaqué contre quelque chose de dur à l'odeur sucrée. Je me résignais néanmoins à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que Sasori m'en veuille d'avoir joué la comédie. J'entendis des pas résonner dans mon dos, comme s'ils étaient miens. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient l'être car mon corps était toujours collé contre cette chose dure au parfum si délicieux, m'empêchant de bouger. Cette posture aurait pu être agréable si la douleur qui sévissait chacun de mes membres avait disparue...

L'étreinte qui m'enserrait se relâcha doucement et je me sentis tomber sur quelque chose de divinement mou. Je ne bougeais plus, savourant cette sensation si particulière que j'avais cru ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de connaître... Mes muscles se détendirent petit à petit. Mais seulement un peu car mes blessures ne me permettaient pas de goûter pleinement à la quiétude qui m'entourait. Néanmoins, cette souffrance ne suffit pas à me maintenir éveillée et je me laissais donc aller dans un profond sommeil...

Lorsque je me réveillai, la première chose que je vis était un immense plafond de pierres grises usées par le temps. La seconde fut que je me trouvais dans un endroit qui n'avais absolument rien d'anodin, puisque sur chaque mur étaient pendus de multiples objets de boiserie. Et enfin la troisième était que mon corps avait été soigné dans son intégralité. Je me relevais donc prudemment, cherchant des yeux une trace que l'ennemis aurait pu laisser... Mais rien. L'air ici était frais et agréable, non pas comme dans cet affreux cachot qui empestait la chair meurtrie. Le lit sur lequel je me trouvais était des plus banals mais me semblait incroyablement confortable. Peut être parce que la banalité avait des airs de paradis lorsqu'on venait tout juste de quitter l'enfer.

Je me levais doucement et marchais à travers la pièce. Etais-je encore à l'Akatsuki ? Rien ici ne pouvait me porter à y croire. Il était cependant peu probable que j'en sois sorti... Et je compris que mes craintes étaient fondées lorsque je remarquai que la porte d'entré était fermée à double tours. Revenant sur mes pas, j'observais de plus près les outils disposés sur les cloisons et les étagères qui meublaient la chambre. Absolument tous semblaient avoir été conçus pour tailler le bois...

Une image commença à prendre forme dans mon esprit, me glaçant d'effrois. Je me souvins alors que Sasori utilisait des poupées entièrement faites de bois durant ses combats. Un jour, n'avait-il d'ailleurs pas appelé ça de «l'art éternel» ? Je comprenais maintenant. Chaque chose prenait progressivement forme dans mon esprit et mon corps n'en était que plus effrayé. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit «devient un objet d'art»... Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait l'intention de faire de moi l'une de ses poupées ? La torture n'avait donc été qu'une distraction avant la sentence finale ? Il l'avait déjà fait avec le Kazekage de Suna... Il n'aurait donc aucun mal à le refaire avec moi. J'en restais pétrifiée... Moi, sous les ordres de cet infâme pantin ? Moi, me faire manipulé comme un vulgaire objet par ses mains souillées du sang de tous les innocents qu'il avait tué ? Moi, devenir une arme qui n'aurait pour but que de le servir à jamais ?... Impossible !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière moi, m'extirpant des mes pensées toutes plus angoissante les unes que les autres. Je me retournai pour faire face au nouveau venu, prête à me battre s'il le fallait. Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde californienne et aux yeux bleus de nacre pénétra alors dans la chambre... Deidara. Sous son apparence angélique et particulièrement efféminée, cet homme cachait un tempérament cruel comparable à celui de Sasori. Il me fixa un instant, l'air surpris. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à me trouver éveillée ? Nous restâmes un long moment immobiles avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole.

**« - Salut, hm... »**

Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. Un sourire aussi gai et lumineux que celui de Naruto se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jouait-il un rôle ou quelque chose comme ça ? Avec les membres de l'Akatsuki il y avait toujours anguille sous roche et je n'aurais pas été étonnée de le voir fondre sur moi pour me frapper... Cependant il n'en fit rien et resta silencieux. Bien qu'il fût un criminel, mes parents m'avaient élevés dans un respect irréprochable des bonnes manières. Je décidais donc de lui répondre pour faire honneur à leurs mémoires.

**« - Bonjours.**

**- Dans notre cas ce serait plutôt bonsoir, hm. Il est neuf heures... hm.**

**- Oh... Je vois.**

**- Je suis venu t'apporter à manger, hm. »**

Il me tendit un plateau remplit de nourriture à l'air incroyablement délicieuse. Je le fixai avec des yeux incrédules... Etait-il sérieux ? La tentation aurait très certainement eut raison de moi si je n'avais pas pressenti le piège à plein nez. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas eut un repas digne de ce nom, et celui-ci était des plus alléchant. Mais il aurait été facile pour eux d'y incorporer un quelconque poison. Sasori était un as dans ce domaine, je le savais. Deidara sembla deviner mes intentions et se mit à rire. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, c'était un rire amical et rassurant. Jamais encore je ne l'avais entendu produire un tel son. D'habitude, cela ressemblait plutôt à un ricanement nerveux qui suintait d'orgueil et de vanité.

**« - Ne t'en fait pas il n'y a aucun poison là-dedans, hm. Tu as raison de te méfier mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, hm. La seule chose que tu risques en avalant ça, c'est de te retrouver avec une indigestion ou un truc comme ça, hm... Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, hm. »**

Il se gratta la joue avec un air incroyablement mignon placardé sur le visage. J'en restais abasourdit. Avait-il reçu un coup sur la tête ? Le Deidara que je connaissais était quelqu'un de froid et d'orgueilleux... Rien à voir avec la personne que j'avais sous les yeux ! Cependant, mon ventre criait famine et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Il me restait donc deux possibilité : Mourir de faim, ou mourir empoisonnée... Rien de très réjouissant je vous l'accorde. Il me tendit le plateau et je le saisissais maladroitement, encore hésitante quand à mon choix. Il m'invita à m'assoir sur le lit à ses côtés. J'acceptais, trop étonnée pour dire non.

Le repas était délicieux. Bien qu'il n'eut rien de très extraordinaire, il me fit un bien fou. Deidara me regarda manger sereinement... C'est la que je me rendis compte d'une certaine chose le concernant : Il avait à peine la vingtaine, ce qui était incroyablement jeune pour un criminel de classe S ! L'idée m'effleura l'esprit de lui demander pourquoi était-il considéré comme tel... Mais je n'en fis rien. Le vexer aurait été la pire chose à faire ! Une fois mon repas finit, je lui tendis le plateau et lui adressai quelques paroles en signe de reconnaissance.

**« - Merci... C'était délicieux.**

**- Tu trouves, hm ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner alors j'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas, hm. D'habitude c'est toujours Konan qui fait à manger mais elle est en mission aujourd'hui, hm.**

**- Konan ?**

**- Oui. C'est une criminelle tout comme nous autres. Mais honnêtement, elle aurait mérité une meilleure vie que celle-ci, hm.**

**- Je vois... Et toi ? Tu aimes être un criminel ? »**

Je portais momentanément ma main à ma bouche, pensant avoir dit une bêtise. Il me regarda un instant, les yeux ronds, tendit que mes joues rosissaient un peu sous l'effet de la gène. Quelques secondes plus tard, il décocha un sourire et poursuivit la conversation d'une voix rassurante.

**« - Ne sois pas gênée, c'est normal de chercher à savoir qui sont tes ennemis, hm... Et bien oui j'aime être un criminel, hm. Non pas parce que je trouve que tuer des gens ou agir comme une brute est quelque chose de divertissant, hm... C'est seulement... Un passe-temps, hm. Si j'étais un ninja normal, mon art ne serais pas reconnu par les plus grands, hm.**

**- Ce n'est pas une solution... Pourquoi avoir intégré l'Akatsuki ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire parti pour être un criminel. »**

Ses yeux se brouillèrent un instant et il demeura silencieux. Je cru avoir dit quelque chose de fâcheux et la gène s'installa une fois de plus sur mes pommettes. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je cherchai un moyen de revenir sur ma question pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve.

**« - Hum... Désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça. **

Il se redressa en un sursaut. Etait-il perdu dans ses pensées ? Portant une nouvelle fois sa main à son visage, il se gratta la joue dans un sourire maladroit. Ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à Naruto parfois !

**« - Non, ce n'est pas ça, hm... Je réfléchissais juste, hm.**

**- Ah...**

**- Et bien en fait, hm. Ca peut te paraître étrange étant donné que tu es une ennemie mais... L'Akatsuki c'est comme une grande famille, hm. On passe pour des personnes cruelles lorsqu'on est à l'extérieur mais ici c'est notre maison, hm. On peut montrer qui on est vraiment sans que les gens ne nous jugent, hm... Regarde-moi par exemple : J'ai des bouches sur les mains. Kisame est à moitié poisson et je ne parle pas de Zetsu l'homme-plante ou de Sasori qu'on pourrait confondre avec Pinocchio, hm ! Tu trouves ça normal, hm ?**

**- Oui c'est... un peu étrange je te l'accorde.**

**- Un peu, hm ? C'est carrément monstrueux tu veux dire, hm ! Les gens s'enfuient en nous voyant et pas seulement à cause de nos bandeaux rayés, hm !**

**- Ca doit être... dur parfois. Je te comprends un peu tu sais. Moi avec mes cheveux roses et mon front surdimensionné je me faisais aussi rejeter étant petite. Mais bien sur ce n'est pas grand-chose à côté de ce qui a du vous arriver à tous...**

**- Hm ? De quoi tu parles, hm ? Tes cheveux sont très beaux de cette couleur, hm. Ca te donne une personnalité qui t'es propre, hm. Et ton front n'a rien de bizarre crois-moi, hm. »**

Je sursautai en l'entendant dire ça. Il affichait un immense sourire au travers duquel il m'était facile de retrouver celui de Naruto : Un sourire franc, joyeux et innocent. Décidément, Deidara n'avais rien de l'affreux criminel que je m'étais imaginé. Il était même très agréable de se retrouver en sa compagnie... Et pour la toute première fois depuis des jours et des jours, je décidais de sourire. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent doucement sur mon visage, révélant une série de dans blanches comme neige. Deidara me regarda un instant, l'air mal à l'aise. Il se releva précipitamment, le regard emplit d'inquiétude. Puis il sortit en trombe sans dire quoi que ce soit...

Je ne comprenais rien de sa réaction. L'avais-je froissé en me comportant de la sorte ? Mes yeux restèrent longuement fixés sur la poignée qu'il avait précédemment saisie... Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur cette question que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître le dernier homme sur terre que je désirais voir en cet instant : Sasori. Son visage était comme toujours impassible et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur moi. Je baissai mon regard au sol, incapable de me contenir. Allait-il de nouveau me frapper ? Ou peut-être allais-je devenir une poupée ? Mon corps se mit à trembler violement... Qu'allait-il me faire ?


End file.
